


Drop the Act

by IWhiteCrossI



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Partying, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Technically a one-shot, Will add more accurate tags if I do, might continue later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWhiteCrossI/pseuds/IWhiteCrossI
Summary: Chris and Eva have been avoiding each other but unexpectedly cross paths at William’s going away party.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is possibly just a long one-shot.   
> However, I have an idea about another Chris x Eva fic and these two stories can actually be merged together, so I might continue this, if there's interest :)   
> All feedback is appreciated!

The school year was finally over. The class of ‘97 graduated, Isak and Eva started talking again, Noora moved out of the flat she had shared with Eskild and Linn, everything was changing. Last year’s drama vanished in the gleaming summer sun and the soft breeze was full of promises of new beginnings. But soon enough, there was also something bitter in the air as William announced he was moving to London. 

Eva woke up one morning only to find a text from Chris on her phone:

_Your best friend’s next, stalker._

This wasn’t the only time he’d bothered to send a message to Eva after she’d started avoiding Penetrator parties. But texting was harmless, it meant nothing. Two weeks later, Noora told everyone she had also decided to set off towards London.

After that, there was really no choice other than to throw the happy couple an extravagant farewell party and get shit-faced. At least, that was what Eva was planning on doing. 

So, here she was, on a Friday afternoon, fresh out of the shower and ready to get dressed up and party. She had had far too much on her plate for too long and this was her one opportunity to embrace her natural recklessness and act however the hell she pleased. The last time Eva had truly been able to let loose was a month ago at the Russebuss party and that hadn’t gone so well. In fact, the whole night was a mess, Eva thought when a memory of Chris running his hands through her hair flashed in front of her eyes as if it was happening all over again. The way he had pushed her up against the wall in the back of the bus. His lips on her pulse point and those goddamn daredevil eyes looking up at her as he whispered sweet nothings into her ear. If only they hadn’t been interrupted so rudely…

Eva shook her head. No, this was ridiculous. It had happened over a month ago. She hadn’t even seen Chris since then. The texts they had been exchanging were getting more ravenous by each passing day which is why she was now determined not to give in. Eva acknowledged that hooking up with him was just one desirous phone call away, though. It scared her. She just needed a new pair of lips to kiss her sadness away and some liquor to push the nagging thoughts about Noora leaving in the back of her mind. Yes, that was exactly what Eva needed. 

Her phone buzzed just as she had finished applying her make-up. Eva scoffed when she saw Chris’ name on the display. 

_I bet you’ll get crazy tonight._

_Can’t wait to see that._

Eva didn’t bother to respond, throwing her phone in her bag instead. She hadn’t replied to his texts since Monday. 

An hour later, the girls made their way downtown to William’s rooftop apartment, because really, where else would he host such an event? 

The party started out innocently enough. Everyone was dancing, drinking and laughing. Eva got into a discussion with Iben about the 12th grader Isak was currently seeing. Eva tried to convince the brunette that although him and the ’97 girl were practically over, getting involved with Isak was not the best idea, (the redhead was still pretty certain that Isak was gay) but Iben was persistent. Eva eventually noticed Noora by the grille, smearing butter on sandwiches, and made her escape before the conversation got uncomfortable. 

Eva could’ve sworn she felt a certain someone’s mirthful gaze follow her as she set off in Noora’s direction, but that was probably just her treacherous imagination. The redhead hesitantly looked around. There was Chris, with a Penetrator hoodie slung lazily over his shoulder, completely engaged in conversation with a couple of first-year girls. She scoffed. Typical. _Get a grip, Eva._

Noora gave her best friend a bright smile and Eva felt a twinge in her heart, instantly forgetting the Penetrator fuckboy. She had honestly never seen the other girl so happy, ever. Even though Eva secretly detested William quite a bit, what with him treating Vilde like a piece of trash last autumn and his more than questionable moral code, she couldn’t fault him for one thing, bringing a long-awaited smile to Noora’s face. It was just a shame Noora and William couldn’t find a way to continue living in their little bubble in Oslo, because, oh boy, was Eva going to miss her bestie’s quirky smile, the wisdom that almost physically radiated from her, and the way she always had something comforting to say, no matter what. And I’m definitely going to miss listening to some of those annoying Justin Bieber songs and other questionable early 2010s’ hits with Noora, Eva thought as the speakers started blaring The Black Eyed Peas’ - I Gotta Feeling. 

So, she clung to Noora for the rest of the afternoon, joking around and helping her friend prepare the food. Noora refrained from drinking alcohol as per usual, but Eva was already on her third beer. 

Then it happened again. She was getting some tonic for her vodka from the mini fridge, when she heard a languid whisper near her left ear, saying something she couldn’t decipher. 

Eva felt a brush of his knuckles on her neck and turned around in a whirlwind, but Chris was nowhere to be seen. Was this some kind of a cruel joke? Was she delirious? Couldn’t Chris just fucking leave her be for a second? Had it even been Chris? 

Eva made her way back to her best friend, the alcohol starting to kick in slowly, her mood getting jollier by every zip. At one point, the redhead thought it was a good idea to start braiding Noora’s hair. The blonde made a feeble attempt to free herself and flung a spatula towards Eva’s face causing the other girl to fall down, tears streaming down her face from laughter. 

“And you always say I’m the crazy one,” Eva chuckled, getting back up. 

But Noora wasn’t paying attention anymore. Eva looked up from the frizzling grille and followed her gaze. She was looking at William, no surprise there. But right next to William stood Chris, now talking to a vivacious blonde in a beige leather skirt, their noses almost brushing together. Eva squinted. That blonde girl was Sara. Her former friend from middle school. 

A minute or two passed whilst Noora and William continued stealing glances at each other. All the while, Eva was trying to remain unfazed by that other thing she’d just seen, and failing. The redhead opened her mouth to tell her bestie about what she’d just witnessed but stopped when she saw how entirely occupied Noora was with looking at William. Their lovesick stares spoke for themselves. Eva absent-mindedly noticed Sara and Chris again, now dancing on the periphery of her gaze, shook her head and resumed cooking hot dogs. 

However, when the next patch was ready, and with nothing left to do for another 20 minutes, Eva couldn’t handle the ringing silence anymore, so she gave her friend a slight nudge. Noora winced noticeably and then smiled at her friend distantly. 

“Sorry, I think I’ll…” she muttered, visibly uncomfortable but Eva only smirked reassuringly. 

“Oh stop, just go! Go and hook up with Wilhelm!” 

Noora beamed at the mention of her boyfriend’s old nickname and started walking in William’s direction, leaving Eva by herself. 

At first, it wasn’t so bad. Eva kept coming up with excuses to dance and leave the grille in Vilde’s hands, (who had suddenly appeared out of nowhere, eager to help  out as always), she chatted with Jonas and Isak and chugged down more beer. But there was a nagging thought in the back of her head that kept distracting her from having fun. _Is this how it’s going to be now? Noora always leaving and me having to deal with my messes alone?_ She immediately scolded herself for even thinking like that. Noora had not once bailed on her, especially in the toughest of times. And if there was anything Eva had learned from Noora, it was how to face her struggles with a raised chin and a smile on her face. 

Bearing her best friend’s wise words in mind, the redhead kept swaying to the music, throwing her hands up in the air and a lazy, happy grin slowly started knitting its way through her sullen features again. 

But then an even tinier voice demanded the redhead’s attention. It was the one that whispered: _Sweetie, you are perfectly aware that it’s not even Noora you’re worried about right now. Eva, Eva, why is it always the wrong person you focus on?_ a voice in her head singsonged. 

Eva’s eyes snapped open, bringing her hazy thoughts back to the real world. 

The girl looked around but Chris was nowhere to be seen It was only when she began scanning through the crowd frantically, unable to find Sara either, that it finally hit her. She really was behaving like a stalker. 

Fuck it, Eva thought. She had come here to have fun and some fuckboy really wasn’t worth her time (or mental sanity). So she threw the Penetrator boy out of her head. 

 

 

*** 

 

 

It was beginning to get dark. The street lamps were being switched on one by one, and soon Oslo was glittering with lights. The noise from the street echoed back to the rooftop and was drowned out by the loud music busting from the gigantic speakers. 

When more and more people started shivering and clasping their hands together, sometimes going as far as secretly venturing inside in the hopes of finding something warm to put on, William and his mates collectively decided to move the party inside.  

The change of scenery couldn’t have occurred at a more perfect time as Eva  had wasted no time finding a random ’98 boy who was more than willing to wipe her mind clear of sadness, or any thoughts, really. She had been trying to come up with a way to sneak inside for the past hour. Sana had somehow managed to stop her each time, reminding Eva that she’d promised Noora she wouldn’t have sex in William’s apartment. 

“Yes, but…” Eva argued persistently but Sana hadn’t budged an inch, forcing Eva to just laugh it off in the end, before she resumed grinding to the beat with her new playmate. But the girl was getting fed up, the lips on her neck felt foreign, his hand on her hip out of place, and she knew that if she had to wait another fifteen minutes to fuck this guy, she’d rather not do it all. 

So, when the crowd began making its way indoors, she eagerly grabbed the boy by the collar, dragging him inside behind her. The apartment’s layout was confusing and every space seemed to be occupied, people were constantly flocking left and right. 

“Here,” Eva whispered, when she eventually noticed an ajar door on her left. They peaked in. It was an empty laundry room. Perfect. 

Once in, they began disposing of clothes right away. Eva was straddling the guy, down to just her bra and panties, when she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her left eye. 

She shrieked, tears welling up in her eyes and pushed the guy back. 

“Hey, hey, are you okay?” 

The ’98 boy was looking up at her, eyes wide. 

“I…I think I have something in my eye,” Eva groaned, her face twisted up in pain. The girl began rocking her head back and forth, slapping a hand over her eye in an attempt to keep it from itching. Fuck, it hurt. She couldn’t even think straight, let alone see anything.

“Do you want to…?”

Eva climbed off the guy before he could finish his sentence. She began rummaging around for her clothes scattered all around the floor, half-blind, her fingers ultimately getting a hold of her white band tee. She quickly pulled it over her head and stormed out the room. The pain was almost unbearable, tears were beginning to stream down her face, so Eva really didn’t have any time for explanations. 

She sprinted across the hallway, just in her T-shirt, bumping into people and the wall once or twice, her bare feet paddling against the floorboards as she ran. Eva didn’t care if everyone here thought she was batshit crazy, she needed to get to the bathroom. 

Eva didn’t know the layout of William’s apartment that well and she would’ve been completely lost, if she hadn’t noticed a blurry group of chatty girls huddled up near one of the doors. That would be the bathroom, she thought.

“Scuse me, sorry, excuse me,” she mumbled, hastily making her way through. Eva didn’t want to be rude but she needed to get through that door. No one actually made a move to stop her, they were probably all too drunk or high to even notice. 

Once inside, she turned on the tap and splashed cold water on her face. Little by little, the pain subsided and she was left contemplating her flushed reflection in the mirror. 

Eva stared at her face, her brows knitted together. There was evidently nothing wrong with her. Yes, her face was wet and her eyeliner was a bit smudged now but she’d appear just fine to a stranger, happy even. 

And yet, when she focused hard enough, Eva could scarcely see the slightest dark shadow ghosting her face and a mere hint of dullness in her viridescent eyes. She was able to discern parts of herself that weren’t there before. Without meaning to, she wondered, if this new look had anything to do with Chris. 

A loud knock on the door snapped her back to reality. She hadn’t even remembered that there were other girls fidgeting and waiting their turn behind the door, the whole crowd must’ve been really anxious by now.

“Oh god, you’re still shitfaced, Eva,” the redhead scolded herself, quickly starting to put the rest of her clothes back on. Finally, she ran a hand through her wild hair and exited the bathroom, apologising once more to the people standing outside. 

She briefly considered going back to the ’98 boy but decided against it, when she realised she had no clue where the laundry room was or if he was even there anymore. Eva scanned her eyes through the room, there was not one familiar face in sight. If only she could find Noora. The girl briefly glanced at her phone. It was only 22.18. What was happening? 

Eva hesitantly moved around the apartment, careful to avoid slipping on empty beer bottles or stumbling into couples who were making out violently at every corner of every room. 

“Hey, Evaa!” a voice shouted in her right, making her turn her head so rapidly that she almost got whiplash. It was only Vilde. 

“Hey, giirl!” 

Eva moved closer to properly hug her. 

“Have you seen Noora anywhere?” 

“Yes, I talked to her about five minutes ago, actually.” 

Vilde pursed her lips, thinking it over for a second. “I think she went…that way,” she contemplated, gesturing to her left. 

“Thanks.” 

Eva sent a bright smile her friend’s way before turning on her heel and setting off towards the living room, in the same direction Vilde had pointed out. There was only one door next to the parlour and it looked like it could be a bedroom. Eva cautiously knocked on the door four or five times, not wanting to disturb anyone, if it was indeed William’s room and him and Noora were banging in there or something. When no one bothered to answer her, she tentatively pushed the door open. 

Nothing could have prepared her for the scene she saw next, unfolding right in front of her. 

It was definitely someone’s bedroom and there were certainly two people on the bed, making out directly under her nose, most of their clothes already abandoned, except they weren’t William and Noora but rather Chris and…Sara? 

For a second, Eva just stood there, utterly dumbstruck. She couldn’t leave, hell, she couldn’t even make a proper sound. Instead, her mesmerised gaze drifted to the boy and girl before him. She watched Sara curse when Chris planted small kisses on her ribcage. Watched as her former friend pulled the Penetrator boy by his hair, resulting in a low hiss from the other. Eva watched as they became completely entangled in each other and she knew, she should’ve turned around and left by now, left before things got even more intimate, but it was only when she saw Chris’ lips ghost over Sara’s pulse point, the movement harshly reminding her of a similar moment between _her_ and Chris many weeks ago, that she was able to snap out of her daze. 

A loud gasp fell from her lips and she made a horrified leap towards the door, her stomach turning upside down. That’s when Chris’ eyes snapped open and met Eva’s over Sara’s shoulder.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Eva hissed, backing away from the two of them. “Why are you everywhere today?” 

The words were out of her mouth before she could stop herself. Chris was still staring at her, a slow grin beginning to form on his lips. It was a grin that said:  _So,_   _maybe you’re not as unmoved by me as I thought, after all._

“Eva!” Sara huffed, clearly annoyed. “We were kind of in the middle of something here?” 

The redhead gulped, her cheeks warming up slightly. Why was she standing there again? 

“Right yea, sorry…” 

Eva offered the other girl an apologetic smile and turned around after glaring at Chris one more time. She already had her hand on the doorknob, more than eager to  leave the two behind and let them continue having sex or whatever the fuck they were about to do just now, when she heard a low chuckle behind her: 

“Hey, little stalker! No reason to be so pissed!” 

Eva froze on the spot as his laughter echoed back in her mind. Is this how he wanted to play the situation? Turn this whole mess into a fucking joke? 

She realised she was slowly losing it, Chris didn’t owe her anything, hey, they weren’t even friends! But the redhead couldn’t help it, she had to say something. 

Eva had been aware that this would probably be the last time she’d ever see Penetrator Chris around, when she stepped into William’s rooftop earlier that day. What she hadn’t been aware of, however, was the part of her wishing that she would end up to be the person wrapped around him on that bed by the end of the night. 

Turning back to look at his stupid smirk now, she also realised just how much she’d wanted that scenario to play out. And fuck, it hurt. 

“What the hell is your problem?” 

Eva was by the bed yelling at his half-naked form before she even had time to comprehend her actions. Chris looked taken aback for a second, staring at her in half-amusement, half-bewilderment, whilst Sara looked downright furious. 

“Eva, what do you think you’re…” 

“Get out!” 

Sara looked at her as if she had finally run off the deep end. 

“I’m serious! I need to talk to this asshole here, so you…” Eva pointed towards the door, “need to leave. Now!” 

“Hey, what the fuck, Mohn!” Chris chimed in. “Stop cockblocking me!” 

Eva’s lips twisted mockingly and she let out a humourless laugh.

“I’m not trying to cockblock you, you ain’t worth it!” 

“Then why are you going all psycho on me?!” 

“Psycho? You have serious issues!” 

While Eva nor Chris weren’t paying any attention to her, Sara had swiftly thrown the bed sheet off her and was now feeling around the bed frantically, searching for her blouse, all the while muttering something to herself that sounded an awful lot like “wankers”. 

“I think you’re the one with issues here, stalker!” 

“If you’d for once just…” 

“Hey, where are you…” Chris cut in, suddenly noticing Sara, who by now had  pulled on her white sweater and was obviously disembarking a sinking ship. The girl didn’t even glance over her shoulder to answer and then she was gone. 

The door slammed shut behind her and it brought an odd quietness to the room. Chris and Eva just stared at the door, both of them stunned silent for a moment. 

Finally, Chris tilted his head to look at Eva and grabbed her by the arm tentatively, almost tenderly. 

“Don’t touch me!” the redhead snapped, her previous hostility returning like a whirlwind and she _hated_ it. Hated that she even cared. Hated her inner confusion. 

“You wanted to talk,” Chris stated, matter-of-factly, his fingers still curled around her wrist. 

His voice sounded surprisingly gentle and Eva frowned, meeting his probing gaze. She fucking knew that his intentions were far from pure right now. In fact, if the smirk slowly creeping to his face (the one he probably thought he hid so well from her) was anything to go by, Chris was certain that in ten minutes’ time, they wouldn’t be doing much talking. 

“Okay.” 

Eva begrudgingly took a seat on the bed next to him, and when he lazily moved just a little bit closer, she shoved his shoulder away. 

“I said, stop.” 

Thankfully, there was far more conviction in her tone than she’d hoped for and  Chris moved back, raising his hands up in a mock-exasperated gesture. Eva ignored  him and tried to gather her thoughts. She really needed to get her point across in crystal clear sentences. And yet, before she even noticed, the words were flowing out of her mouth. 

“I don’t care that you hooked up with Sara. No, _hear me out_ ,” Eva continued as Chris lightly nudged her elbow. “I get why you’d assume…considering how I just yelled at the two of you. I know you probably think I have feelings for you or some shit but I….” 

Chris was looking at Eva incredulously, waiting for her to make her point. 

She sighed deeply and for the first time, allowed herself to talk about the unsaid things that had been clouding her better judgement for months.

“When Noora started going out with William, I felt really lonely. It was like…she was there with us all the time and then the Russebuss party happened and she started isolating herself, didn’t respond to my calls or anything. So, when you sent me those texts, I really felt we had something in common,” Eva’s voice cracked, “because someone had left you too.” 

She diverted her gaze to her hands and shook her head, a half-smile ghosting her lips. Chris noticed each and every one of Eva’s minute expressions and his eyebrows furrowed together. He opened his mouth to say something but the redhead’s hazy voice stopped him in his tracks. 

“So, anyway, I think I actually imagined what kind of person you could be…if you let somebody in…I didn’t mind you were hooking up with those other girls, Chris. It was never about me trying to win your attention, I just…thought you understood me.” 

“Why did you stop replying to my texts then?” he interjected, voice a bit more biting than usual. 

Eva was caught off guard by his blunt question and briefly considered not telling him the whole truth. But fuck it. She had made it this far with her little speech. 

“Come on, Chris,” she raised her gaze to meet his eyes, voice dropping by an octave. “We both know what you were after ever since you started texting me.” 

The boy didn’t so much as blink. 

“And me wanting to fuck you was a problem?” 

She should’ve been taken aback by the comment and yet… 

“No,” she whispered. “I was just confused, because maybe I wanted that, too.” 

Chris looked taken aback for a moment but when his lazy grin began making its way back to his face in full-force, Eva snapped: 

“Fucking hell, don’t get any ideas!” 

“It was you who said it,” Chris reminded the girl, smirking down at her. 

Eva mentally cursed herself, multiple emotions skyrocketing inside her head once again. Of course, she hadn’t meant to blurt out that last bit. For one thing, admitting she had wanted them to have sex again, had just given Chris yet another boost to his ego. It had happened, though, the words had flown out of Eva’s mouth, before she had time to reflect on her thoughts. Honestly, why did her control always slip like this, whenever Eva was in his presence? 

“Whatever, Chris,” Eva said, her eyes narrowing. “Who cares, maybe I was conflicted about you, maybe not, but I definitely did _not_ come here to fuck you.” 

He laughed it off. 

“If you say so.” 

“Chris! Cut it out, okay? Why are you so… I just wanted us to hang out tonight. You know, I really needed to hear a second opinion about Noora and William. This whole London thing…it’s…eating me alive actually.” 

Her voice was no louder than a murmur and the laughter seemed to gradually die on his lips as he gazed at Eva’s trembling hands and noted her downcast eyes. 

Eva inhaled deeply, her stare fixating on him again. 

“Or maybe I just…didn’t want to not be alone stuck in my own head tonight,” she continued. “I thought we’d probably never see each other again, at least not on purpose, so it would have been safe to vent, I imagined it as a kind of goodbye.” 

Chris gulped instinctively. He didn’t know how or why but she’d never looked this…cold. 

“Anyway, it’s kind of sad that you’re still the same asshole you were when we first met last fall. And now I’m just really disappointed in myself, because I chose to believe you’d changed. That William leaving shook you, that you actually had it in you to be a human. But clearly, nothing will leave a mark on _you_ , so,” Eva let out a humourless laugh and raised both of her hands in a sarcastic thumbs-up, “you do you or whatever.” 

The last sentence echoed in the air for a minute before Eva let out a low sigh  and gradually moved her arms to her sides, ready to leave. And yet, she couldn’t bring herself to stand up, fingers fidgeting against the bedspread, throwing a hesitating glance at him.

Chris was chewing on his lower lip. Eva thought she could see a flicker of hurt in his eyes but brushed it off as wishful thinking. Because when Chris noticed Eva’s eyes on him after a beat, he got off the bed hastily, his eyes gleaming darkly, warily. 

“Listen,” he finally spoke, staring down at her.  “I can’t deal with this…this drama. I…” 

Eva gave him a weak smile. 

“I didn’t expect you to.” 

Chris frowned at that. 

“It’s all just such…bullshit,” he said after a beat, inching towards the exit. 

“Yeah,” Eva mumbled, her gaze disoriented, looking at everything and nothing at the same time, her voice no louder than a murmur. 

“Goodbye, Chris.” 

It was uttered so quietly he almost didn’t hear her. Chris rocked back on his heels, his left hand already on the doorknob. He opened his mouth and then closed it again, finally turning around and letting the door swing shut behind him.

Eva stayed on the bed for a while, her face buried in her hands. When she finally left the room a half an hour later, the sky was pitch black outside. The neon lights were hung across the ceiling and there were even more people messing about in the living room, if that was even possible. The redhead immediately felt her pulse pick up, this was familiar, this was _her_ scene. Isak caught Eva’s eye across the room, grinning at her, a half-empty liquor bottle in one hand and a cigarette in the other. 

Eva beamed back. She was nearly sober now. There was nothing that a little alcohol couldn’t solve. 

Yet the voice in the back of her head, still kept whispering that it would have been better, if she hadn’t ever found out just how little he cared. 

 

 

***

 

 

“Let…me…get you…Vilde’s place…about a taxi?” 

Noora’s voice reached her in fuzzy intervals. Eva couldn’t quite put together, what her friend was saying, but she instinctively knew that it wasn’t anything good. 

“Wha…?” she began, leaning her head against her best friend’s shoulder. Her eyelids fluttered open and Noora’s blonde hair came into focus. 

“…never… seen… high…Eva…happened?” 

“Okay, now…now…you’re just saying words,” Eva croaked back.  

She suddenly realised she was sitting on the floor of William’s bathroom. Eva started to giggle uncontrollably. She had found that _bathroom_ again _._

“It’s not funny! What on Earth possessed…” the blonde snapped and Eva let out a sign of protest, pushing the girl away from her and quickly covering both of her ears. Fuck, Noora was _so_ loud. 

“It was just some greens, bro!” Eva chuckled, lazily opening one eye. The room stopped moving for a second. 

Noora went on to rant about how the hell she was supposed to get Eva home in her current state, but after the redhead grinned at her wildly and started going on about how Noora’s voice resembled a hollow static of a broken stereo and mumbling something about her hair looking “wickedly purple” in the dim lightning of the bathroom, the blonde gave up. It wasn’t even midnight and everything was in disarray. Noora adjusted Eva’s sitting position on the floor, because the girl claimed her leg was killing her. My god, it was going to be a long night. 

 

 

***

 

 

“You sure about this?” Sana said as she reluctantly offered Eva her jacket, throwing a quizzical look her way. 

Noora sighed from the bottom of her lungs as she watched the redhead struggle to wrap the jacket around herself. 

“Here, let me…” the blonde reached out a hand but Eva dodged her and began to lace up her left shoe. 

“Guuuuys, I’m fine.” She beamed widely, her speech slightly slurred. “Excellent, actually.” 

The girl wasn’t lying, not exactly. It had been three or four hours since Noora had found a disoriented Eva sitting in William’s bathroom. During that time, the redhead had managed to come down her high and sober up considerably. However, even though the effects of weed on her behaviour were almost gone now, she still had quite a bit of alcohol in her system. And thus, Sana and Noora were ultimately forced to deal with a much gigglier, reckless and fun-loving version of Eva. The girls usually loved this side of her but not when it was almost four in the frickin’ morning and both of them were impatient to get home to their respective beds. 

“I am fiiine,” Eva whined again. “I’m just going to grab a taxi and go home.” 

“Let us wait outside with you,” Noora insisted. 

“Nooo, where’s the fun in that?” 

“Fun?” Sana said, raising her eyebrows. 

“You can literally see me from the kitchen window,” Eva said, ignoring her friend. She was looking at the girls, her eyes glinting and nose turned up slightly. 

_“I can do this.”_  

Sana and Noora turned to look at each other, their eyes uncertain. 

“Maybe we should…” the blonde began but Eva, immediately noticing that the attention had diverted away from her for a second, seized her chance, and was out of the flat before the girls had any time to react. Noora attempted to run after her but Sana quickly grabbed a hold of the other’s wrist, seizing her movements. 

“What the hell?!” Noora exclaimed, trying to pull her hand back. 

Sana didn’t even flinch. 

“Let her go,” she said simply. 

“Are you out of your mind? She’s going to hurt herself, she…” 

“Listen,” Sana said, waving an impatient hand in the air. “If she was agile enough to escape while we took our eyes off her for a second, that means she’s also capable of getting home by herself.” 

Noora just stared at her. She didn’t know why but she suddenly had the strangest feeling that Sana was rather impressed by Eva’s behaviour. 

 

 

***

 

Eva felt the chilly breeze hit her face and smiled to herself. It was still nighttime but she could sense how the city was slowly screeching back to life.  She had been standing outside for a couple of minutes now, utterly spellbound. The girl twirled around a couple of times, inhaling the cool night air, letting the streetlights crescendo on her eyelids. This was pure magic. 

A taxi pulled up in front of her. Eva scrutinised it for a moment before remembering she’d called the cab company ten minutes ago. Okay, so maybe she was still high. 

The car tooted impatiently. Eva threw a last curious look at the sky and got in. 

She recited the taxi driver her address and they were just about to speed off when the car door opposite her, was yanked open. 

“Hey, what do you think you’re doing?” the cab driver shouted but the intruder was already in the taxi. 

“Sorry, man, I just really need to get home,” the boy mumbled dismissively and slouched down on the leather seat next to the redhead. 

“Chris, what the fuck?!” Eva gasped. 

“Surprised to see me?” the boy grinned, but his smile lacked its usual smugness. 

“Not that much actually,” she said without thinking and Chris’ brows dove upwards slightly. 

Eva opened her mouth to add something, but the taxi driver interrupted them, muttering something about the lack of manners among today’s youth. It took some persuasion on Chris’ part before the man reluctantly agreed to take them both to their separate destinations. 

They took off and Eva was still glaring at Chris, when his attention shifted back to her, eyes settling on her hostile features. His fingers had somehow made their way to her wrist, Eva noticed absent-mindedly. The car stereo was blaring loudly and yet an eerie quietness nestled itself between them, both of them feeling too hesitant to speak. The longer they stayed like this, the more the events of the past afternoon were beginning to come back to Eva, her cheeks slowly starting to burn. Looking at Chris  now made her insides quiver and, fuck, she almost felt sick again. Of all the people she could’ve shared a cab home with… 

“Listen,” Chris suddenly broke the silence, inching closer, tilting his head to the side. “I want to get home as much as you do, so…” the last words were uttered against her ear, “ _no need to be so tense._ ” 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Eva asked. She was supposed to back away from him but she only stared, transfixed to the spot. On top of that, she could hear that little breathless quality in her voice. The swift in her voice only made Chris grin widely, though, and he moved even closer, his left hand moving up to tangle itself in her hair. 

“Drop this game,” Eva snapped and meant to pull her body away from him but Chris’ next words made her stop dead in her tracks. 

“You know, as much as I hate to admit this, it was true what you said about me. All of it.” 

The words were murmured against her collarbone and Eva’s breathing hitched. 

“Wha…” 

Chris was kissing her neck now, slowly, almost tenderly. Eva had to bite her lip to stop herself from moaning and she put her arms up against his chest in a weak attempt to push him away but only ended up pulling him closer. 

The next thing she knew, she was straddled in his lap and they were kissing fervently, his hands in her hair. 

Eva’s whole body was tingling, she could feel Chris’ touch everywhere, burning her, branding her. He moved to grip her arse, his hand snaking patterns on her lower back and she damn near lost it.

A low whimper escaped her lips, when Chris’ hand began making its way up her skirt, settling on the soft skin on her inner thigh. His fingers grazed her panties as he whispered between kisses: 

“You made me feel vulnerable.” 

Eva’s eyes snapped open, looking at his hooded eyes staring down at her, his expression unreadable. And although Eva’s heart had started ringing in her ears at these words, she couldn’t help but scoff: 

“I made you feel something?” 

“Yes,” he said almost bitterly, biting down on her lip hard. “And I didn’t like it.” 

Eva meant to respond but as Chris’ fingers dragged her panties down, the remnants of her resolve simply went out the window. All that was left behind, was the pleasure coursing through her veins and Chris’ hands on her, and he only coherent thought Eva could come up with was why the fuck they hadn’t been doing this since the start of the party. The radio in the car blared on as Eva became a panting mess under the boy she wasn’t even sure she liked. 

 

 

***

 

 

Minutes had passed or maybe hours, it wasn’t really clear. Eva’s blood was still reeling from the afterglow as they resumed kissing slowly, Chris’ touch still as hungry as it had been before. Her hands were resting under Chris’ shirt, a lazy smile ghosting her lips. Eva’s fingers had just began toying with his belt buckle, her face pressed to the crook of his neck, lips planting slow kisses on his jawline, teasing him, when the cab suddenly came to a halt, the brakes screeching violently. 

Eva pushed herself off Chris in a flash. 

“Hey, what are you doing? Get back over here,” the boy laughed, grabbing a hold of her wrist. 

“Knock it off,” Eva hissed, pointedly gesturing towards the cab driver, who was drumming his fingers against the steering wheel, eyes fixated on the tachometer, a little too intensely to seem natural. 

Chris snorted, casting his eyes back at Eva. 

“Look,” he whispered mirthfully, wiggling his eyebrows. “If he didn’t choose to comment on you loudly moaning out my name mere twenty minutes ago, he sure as hell isn’t going to say anything now.”

Eva elbowed him in the ribs, which made Chris yelp in pain. One look at Eva’s face, though, and he thought it better not to comment on her sudden violence. 

“Fine, fine,” the boy muttered, rubbing the spot, where Eva had hit him. “Let’s just pay him and get out.” 

Chris whipped out his wallet as Eva pushed past him and lunged towards the door, not wanting to wait until he had dealt with the cab driver. Chris got out a second later, just in time to notice Eva’s retreating back. She was almost beside her bedroom window already. He ran after her, but when he tugged at her elbow and she turned around to look at him, Chris found himself lost for words. He suddenly remembered the fight they’d had just eight hour ago. He noticed the worn out expression on Eva’s face, which only added to his puzzlement, Chris really didn’t know what to expect from her now.

“I’m tired,” said Eva, stomping her feet impatiently. 

“Yeah…I…so you’re not going to let me come in with you?” Chris struggled, running a hand through his hair. 

To his surprise, Eva’s face broke into a grin. 

“No way in hell,” she chuckled, tilting her head to the side as if to say: “Really?” 

Chris’ brows furrowed. 

“Okay…so I’m supposed to what…walk home? I get that you’re still mad at me but…” 

Eva cut him off, somehow still smiling. 

“You’ve treated me like shit for these past few weeks” she said matter-of-factly. “Own up to it.” 

“It’s fucking cold!” 

Eva was beaming at him unapologetically. Chris’ eyes widened when she leaned in and pressed her lips against his ear, giving him a soft pat on the back and whispering: 

“You’ll live.” 

“Eva, look, I’m sorry, don't-" 

But Eva had already whirled around and started walking towards her bedroom window, unlocking it hastily and climbing in as quick as she could. It was time for some much-needed sleep. 

When Eva got up the next morning, with a killer hangover and hazy memories from the night before, there was another text from Chris on her phone. It read:  

_You were right, you ARE a psycho stalker._

_But I still like it._


End file.
